Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor, and in particular relates to a thin film transistor substrate, having a diffusion barrier layer, and a display using the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress in display technologies, lifestyles of humans have become more convenient with the assistance of display devices. With demands of being light and thin, the flat panel displays (FPD) have now become most popular displays. Among the variety of FPDs, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are highly preferred due to advantages such as, providing the ability for more efficient space utilization, low power consumption, no radiation output, and low electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Liquid crystal displays are mainly composed of an active array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer located therebetween. The active array substrate has an active region and a periphery circuit region. The active arrays are located in the active region, and the driving circuits having a plurality of thin film transistors are located in the periphery circuit region. In thin film transistors, a gate insulating layer is used to separate a gate electrode from an active layer to insulate the gate electrode from the active layer. However, it is easy for the material of the gate electrode to diffuse into the gate insulating layer, which affects the insulating property of the gate insulating layer.